Shallow Grave
by JC
Summary: Can Grissiom steal a kiss? Who is buried alive and have bugs crawling all over? Can they be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: 1)I don't own them

2) The song used is La-La (means I love you) this version is by prince, symbol, the artist formerly know as or what ever he goes by now

**Shallow Grave…**

The candles were lit, with the artist formerly known as prince playing in the background, it was the perfect setting for the perfect couple.

Her lover took her hands into his and they dance.

_Hey girl, I bet you didn't know _

_I have both eyes on you_

_It's true and you know what?_

_I've seen all those other guys too_

_Frankly, I don't give a damn_

They were in her apartment he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she was laughing away. God! How much does she love this man.

_Many guys have come to you_

_With a line that wasn't true_

_And you pass them by_

_(pass them by…)_

_Though you're in the centre ring_

_And their lies don't mean a thing _

_Why don't you let me try _

_(let me try…)_

_Now I don't have a diamond ring _

_I don't even know a song to sing_

_All I know is… _

_La la la la la la la la la means I love you _

_La la la la la la la la la means I love you _

They carried on dancing for a bit longer, until his soft and gentle touch brush her back, making his lover shiver in anticipation, wanting his touch to reach her deeper into her soul, into her very being, to make them become one.

_If I ever saw a girl_

_That I needed in this world_

_You are the one for me_

_Let me hold you in my arms _

_Going to thrill you with my charms _

_I'm sure that you will see _

_The things that I'm saying are true _

_The way I can explain them you _

_Baby can you listen to me _

_La la la la la la la la la means I love you _

_La la la la la la la la la means I love you_

Stopping their dance briefly, her stomach was filled with butterflies; the man in front of her left her breathless, she was with a man that she trusted with her life but most importantly, she was with a man that she felt safe and would protect her from a bullet, if it came to that.

She reached around her back, biting on her bottom lip as sheundid the zip and letting her dress ungracefully fall onto the floor. Letting the man before her take everything that she had to offer in.

_So there the bunk is open _

_What you wanna do?_

_Would you do-do-do me baby_

_Like I wanna do you?_

_Come here let me hold you in my arms _

_Let me thrill you with my charms _

_The things that I'm saying are true _

_The way I explain it to you is…_

_La la la la la la la la la means I love you _

_La la la la la la la la la means I love you _

_Listen to me baby!_

_La la la la la la la la la means I love you _

_La la la la la la la la la means I love you_

_You gotta understand_

_I want to be, I wanna be, I wanna be your man_

Lying in bed, closing her eyes as she let him cress her face, there wasn't any rush, wasn't any commands they were both taking it slow want to make their first time last that much longer and make it that much special all those days, months and years of waiting for him, it has finally paid off, her dream guy was finally here and she wasn't going to let him go, she leaned in for a kiss…

* * *

Only to open her eyes and spit out an insect that had crept into her mouth, realising it was all but a dream, just a dreamand remembered that she was buried alive.

She remembered the beatings she received before being shoved inside the makeshift coffin, which didn't give her any leg room, her knees werejust below herchest and her hands were tied in front of her. '_Oh my God_!' She thought '_my hair, it's been shaved off!_' she felt the insects and bugs crawling over her hands, bare arms and as she remembered her naked scalp when he/she/they? Had shaved it all off

The coffin was just wide enough for her to feel around, touching and letting out a small cry as she brushed through both the slimy an hardtexture of the many insects that were put inside the coffin with her. She felt a small tin canister and a mask attached to it. _Extra oxygen?_ she thought as she remembered using it when breaths became slower and shallower, trying hardnot to give in by the temptation of taking that oxgen in,not wanting to waste it. The otherside of her was a Dictaphone and some she figured children's glow novelties whoever was responsible for this cruel act didn't want to make this easy, providing the littlest light possible.

The most disturbing thing of all, was that on top of her, laid a gun.

She then suddenly remembered the chilling last sentence when she played the tape. "…All it takes to end a life is… just… one…bullet…"

Her breathing had now become more fierce and rapid, grasping the gun as best she can, she went mad banging the sides of the coffin with her head.

Knowing that, that it wouldn't achieve much and as soon as she started, she stopped; giving up defeated, closing her eyes to block out all the creepies that were crawling over her, she tried to gain control of her breathing and think positive thoughts.

"They will find me, they will come… They are a good team… Haven't pissed Catherine off for a long time… I'm not going to die here…not like this…I'm not ready to die…

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She screamed, letting go of the gunshe beganto bang on the sides with hands, making as much noise as she could. Hoping someone could hear her…but knowing they couldn't. She cried. "I don't want to die…" She repeated but this time in a whimper.

TBC...?

a/n: I don't care if you love or hate it, just review it. A word of warning I sometimes write like how I speak so you might find some of it rushed, any help I will be thankful.

a/n2some spelling of words are british spelling a classic example are: color->colour center->centre

a/n 3 And I know this idea has been done to the death but if you don't like the way a story in the show plays out and it's doing you head in. You have to write it out before it makes you crazy... (it looks like I'm already there hah!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Shallow Grave Chapter 2**

Catherine knock on Grissiom's door concern about what happened between him and Sara the whole building had heard, worried about her friend she went to see him.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" He replied. "Guess you heard?"

"The whole building heard, you know what it's like here. What starts as a little thing finishes like an atom bomb." She pulled up the chair opposite to him and sat down. "So what have you done this time?"

"Me? Why you assume it was me?" Grissiom was on the defence. Catherine gave a look that said 'because it's you' making Grissiom back down. "Okay, maybe I overstepped the mark, just a little."

"So what are you going to do about it? Whatever is going on between the two of you better get sorted the team has already been split."

"I know." He said grimly. "And I will."

"Good, so what are you going to do?"

Grissiom was saved into answering her by the ringing of the phone. "Ah! Save by the phone…"

"Of course…"

"Speaking…What? When? The officer? What you mean he wasn't there? We had a phone call from you guys and now you're telling me that there's no record of the call? What about my other CSI? A female? Tall… Brunette… I've set in two… Okay we be there a.s.a.p… SHIT!" He shouted as he slammed the phone down, making Catherine jump. "Whoa, that was intense, what's wrong?"

"Greg has been attacked and Sara is missing…"

With no more words needed they both headed out of the door and out of the building.

Arriving on the scene, spotting both Nick and Warrick there with Greg they both got out of the car and ran towards them.

"Okay, ow!" Hissed Greg as Nick pressed the bump on his head. "Whoa, G that's gonna be one huge bump tomorrow."

"Yeah and pressing will make it so much better."

"Sorry." Nick replied humbly. "So what happened?" Asked Warrick.

"Tell us all what happened!" All three turned around and saw both supervisors heading towards them all emotions of the rainbow clearly shown on their faces no matter how little light there was as it reflected their own.

Her head felt heavy, like a ton a part of her wanted to wake up the other part wanted to carrying on sleeping. She tried to move her body but couldn't, she felt paralysed, she fought hard to open her eyes to at least try and see where she was, but could only manage slits._ 'Great…where am I? God…head hurts'_ Her thoughts were mixed up, she could fight it no longer she once again fell into a slumber. Not realising how much trouble that she was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shallow Grave chapter 3**

"So, what happen?" Griss questioned Greg. " Well, ah… We arrived on the scene Sara took the organ trail and I took the blood trail. I spotted a metallic object I thought I heard something but carried on, on what I was doing. Then…" He grimace the pain at the back of his head was banging. "Easy Greg, take it easy you been hit pretty hard you should have that checked out."

"No, I'm fine…" To prove his point he attempted to stand up. "See? I'm…" But close his eyes and sat back down and the pain in his head was banging. "…fine…"

"Okay, that doesn't look fine to me. You're going to the hospital to have that bump checked out. No arguments. Warrick, Nick you check the trail that Greg was following. Catherine and I will follow the Sara's trail."

"But…"Greg started until he saw everyone given him stern looks. "I mean you will keep me posted, tell me what you find out right? It's just…"

"Yeah of course, your one of us now…You won't be left out." Greg smiled at that.

* * *

Sara felt the car stop, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she tried to struggle but with no luck both her hands and feet were tightly secured.

The door suddenly opened, she stayed still in fright. "Who's there? Why are you doing this?" She didn't receive an answer, a part of her expected that, the other part of her was on high alert, this doesn't look good.

She felt a hand on her leg, she took a deep breath and held it as the worse thought what will happen next came into her mind, she realised it when she felt her feet realised and free.

She again felt panic as hands grabbed both her feet and pulled her down the seat, she started to struggle even more when she felt her legs drop out of the car and the pair of hands grabbed at her jacket's collar forcing her out of the car and landing in a mess on the ground, wincing as she felt the stones cutting into her.

"If you wanted me out of the car all you had to do was ask." She tried to push herself up on to her knees or at least a sitting position, but having your hands tried behind your back can prove to be quiet difficult as well as having all attempts being push back by your captor's foot. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" She received a kick to her stomach as a reply. 'I shall take that as a no, then.' she thought to herself as she tried to fight the fresh pain in her stomach.

Feeling herself finally being pulled up from the ground she was not treated too kindly as she was force to walk in the direction that she was dragged.

She heard the sliding of the door. "What are you going to do to me?"

"The same thing as those bastards who hurt my daughter. Did to her!" The sound of the woman's voice as she whispered in her ear, send her chills down her spine. This was a revenge attack?

"Hold her." The woman told her partner. "My daughter would have been about your age now, she might have children of her own. But some bastards rip that away from her. You got children?" Sara didn't answer which was a mistake as she received a hard slap to her face. "Answer me bitch! You got children?"

"No, I don't"

"Then you wouldn't be greatly missed would you." The woman whispered, making Sara cringe.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, I'm just going to do to you want those bastards did to my daughter. Your death on the other hand won't be by our hands. Nature will take care of that."

"Look, whatever went wrong it wasn't my fault. Let me go no one has to know about this. Don't stoop to their level don't let it rule you."

"It's too late for that."

"It's never too late."

"You know what next week will be? The 20th anniversary of her death. She was just out in life you know trying to be independent she was always phoning up whenever she was late or wouldn't be home. When she didn't ring, I knew something was wrong a mother always knows. So, I did what any mother would do when she sense something wrong. I rang the police but the say that I should ring back in 24 hours, then it will be another 24 hours until their take it seriously. In those hours she was dead, a week later her body was found. Reports say she was tortured, beaten and god knows what else she went through. In her last hours."

Sara began to struggle against her captor's grip. "Well now you know, let's get started shall we?"

"Look, think about…" She was cut off by a punch to the jaw, followed by a punch to the stomach she felt herself being drop as the first of many beatings continued.

**tbc?**

* * *

This was done years ago, but if enough interest I start it up again


End file.
